1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake device having an electric motor employed as a drive source for pressing a friction member against a member to be braked, thereby producing a braking force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, an electric brake device having a wound-rotor type motor used as a drive source for braking automobiles has been proposed. In such an electric brake device, in order to obtain a necessary and sufficient braking torque, the wound-rotor type motor used had to be large in size and heavy in weight. Therefore, the electric brake device presents an installation problem and poses a disadvantage with respect to the battery power supply owing to its large power consumption.